Because of you
by BrunoHagel
Summary: Bella Swan levava uma vida normal. Ela era feliz. Tinha tudo o que queria. Exceto por um garoto ruivo, pelo qual ela se apaixonou loucamente, e agora ela faz de tudo pra pegar ele. Esse resumo ficou uma bosta. Leiam e fic e vejam se gostam :D
1. Prefácio

Prefácio

Eu era uma garota feliz. Tímida, sabe aquele tipo de garota que senta lá no fundo da aula, rezando para o professor nunca chamar seu nome para responder qualquer pergunta, que tira notas nem altas, nem baixas, mas que sempre acaba passando de ano, então, essa sou eu. Mas apesar de tudo isso eu achava que era uma garota feliz, morando com meu pai, pois minha mãe estava viajando pelo mundo à trabalho. Tinha uma melhor amiga que era popular, Rosalie. Tinha meu próprio carro. Eu tinha tudo que eu queria.

Até a chegada de Edward Cullen.


	2. 1 Edward Cullen

Era mais um dia chuvoso e monótono na Forks High School, eu e Rosalie estávamos 'assistindo' (lê-se: dormindo) a aula de biologia. O sr Banner estava falando algo sobre células e mais alguma coisa. Não que eu me importasse, é claro.

Até que Rose me cutucou.

- Bella, Bella acorda. Olha aquele homem –Ela deu uma ênfase que eu achei desnecessária para a palavra homem.

Até olhar para _aquele_ homem. Ele não era exatamente um homem, mas sim um garoto, e que garoto. Devia ter por volta de 17 ou 18 anos. Mas era _gostoso_ demais, quando olhei pra ele pensei ter morrido e que aquele anjo estava vindo me buscar. Mas não, ele era melhor que um anjo, ele era real, e tinha que ser meu. Não era uma questão de querer e sim de precisar. Mas afinal quem não precisaria de um homem daqueles. OMG. Foi aí que eu comecei a sonhar acordada.

Eu estava numa piscina enorme com aquele garoto, nós estávamos nos beijando e ele estava tentando tirar a parte de cima do meu biquíni, é óbvio que eu deixei. Eu estava pronta pra tirar a sunga dele, até que...

- Turma, estes são Edward e Emmet Cullen, eles se mudaram a pouco do Alaska – o sr Banner apontou para o anjo e para um grandão de cabelos crespos, quando olhei para Rose, só então percebi que o _homem _de quem ela falava era o grandalhão.

Eles se sentaram na nossa frente, e eu quase não resisti ao impulso de puxa-lo por aqueles lindos cabelos cor de bronze, e beija-lo. Mas é claro que eu resisti.

Na hora do intervalo, minha hora preferida da manhã, percebi que Rose não estava comigo, como estava a 5 minutos atrás. Fui procura-la, uma coisa da qual me arrependi amargamente de ter feito.

Ela estava beijando aquele grandão. Não, beijar é uma palavra muito inocente para o que ela estava fazendo. Ela estava o engolindo.

Pasmada, as a únicas coisas que consegui fazer foram corar, arregalar os olhos, dar uma risadinha sem humor nenhum, e sussurrar:

Epa.

- Hã, Bella, este é Emmet Cullen – a voz de Rose estava tremula, e ela estava mais vermelha do que uma cruza de tomate com pimentão.

- Prazer em conhece-la Bella – Emmett estava com um sorriso com covinhas, e uma expressão relaxada e presunçosa.

- Rosalie, pode vir aqui um instante? – Pedi fuzilando Rose com os olhos.

- Claro Bella. – Rose deu de ombros.

Puxei-a pelo braço até um canto e lhe dei um tapa no braço.

- O que você acha que está fazendo Rosalie Hale?

- Beijando um gatinho – Ela deu de ombros, se virou e piscou para Emmett.

- Mas você mal o conhece.

- E daí? Acho que estou apaixonada, Bella.

Revirei os olhos.

- Tudo bem, vai pode ficar com ele. – Falei como se ela fosse uma garotinha perguntando se podia ficar com um cachorro.

- Eu te amo Isabella Swan. – Ela bateu palmas e deu um pulinho.

- Se você me ama não me chama mais de Isabella. – Fiz beicinho pra ela.

- Ok. – Ela falou se saiu correndo para os braços de Emmett.

Eu andei pelo estacionamento, chutando o chão, resmungando. O sinal tocou e eu entrei pra sala de aula. Trigonometria. Aff, a única aula que eu tinha sozinha, ou seja, sem Rose.

Eu estava sentada na minha classe, sozinha, até que...

Oi, eu sou Edward Cullen, importa-se se eu me sentar?

N/A: É ta meio curtinho, mas ta valendo. Mandem rewiews, dizendo se gostaram ou não ok? Se quiserem mandar sugestões, criticas ou elogios, estou aberto a tudo. Obg, o segundo cap está quase pronto.


	3. 2 Tô ficando louca?

Eu fiquei simplesmente atordoada. Edward Cullen. Sentado ao meu lado. A menos de 30 cm de mim. OMG. Quando olhei pra ele, que ainda esperava uma resposta, ele me fitava com uma cara de confuso. Ele ficou mais lindo assim.

- Hã, c-c-claro – Gaguejei, resistindo ao impulso de dizer "Senta e me pega todinha gostosão".

- Você é?

- Ah, que grosseria a minha, Bella Swan, muito prazer.

- O prazer é meu.

Não. Ele não fazia idéia de quanto era o meu prazer.

- E então, me conta, como é o Alaska?

- Frio. – Ele sorriu pra mim.

- Está gostando de Forks?

- É meio chuvoso, mas é melhor que o frio do Alaska.

- Achou alguém interessante aqui?

- Na verdade sim. – Ele sorriu e me lançou um olhar de malícia. Eu corei.

- Quem?

- Se eu contar, vou ter que te matar – Ele sorriu e piscou pra mim - é segredo de estado.

Foi ai que eu pedi o controle.

Eu o beijei. Desesperadamente.

Quando dei por mim, a sala toda me olhava, inclusive Edward. Todos estavam chocados.

Desculpe – murmurei e saí correndo.

Me escondi no banheiro. _Burra, burra_ eu pensei quando ouvi um barulho na porta.

-Quem é? – Perguntei, com medo de que fosse Edward.

- Sou eu. – Reconheci a voz de Rosalie – Bella, o que houve?

- Eu o beijei – Eu disse tentando aparentar indiferença – À força.

- Beijou quem?

- Edward Cullen. – Escondi o rosto com as mãos.

- Nãão. OMG, detalhes please. Desembucha.

- Eu estava na aula de trigonometria, sozinha, daí ele chegou perguntou se podia sentar ao meu lado, e eu disse sim, a gente conversou um pouco, daí quando dei por mim já tinha beijado.

- Bella. Existem duas probabilidades. Primeira: você está louca. Segunda: Você está apaixonada por ele.

- Acho que eu to louca mesmo.

Eu saí do banheiro e fui correndo para o estacionamento. Caí uma três vezes, é claro. Quando cheguei no meu carro vi Edward Cullen, lindo de viver, encostado em seu Volvo, me fitando, com uma expressão confusa.

Quando eu estava pronta pra dar a ré, ouvi uma leve batida no vidro.

- Bella. Por favor, temos que conversar.

_OMG. Edward. Parado do lado de fora do meu carro. Aquele rosto angelical do outro lado da minha janela. _Pensei. Corei. Gaguejei. Abri a janela.

- Edward, eu...

- Não diga nada – ele me interrompeu – deixe-me terminar de falar. Bella, eu acho que você não ta raciocinando direito. Bella eu quero ser apenas seu amigo, entende? Não quero me envolver com ninguém agora. Se você quiser, podemos ser apenas amigos, mas apenas isso, pelo menos no momento. Se um dia eu mudar de idéia eu te conto. Mas por enquanto, eu queria que você tentasse se controlar. Eu sei que sou irresistível – ele disse, presunçoso – mas, please, se controle para o bem da nação.

- Convencido – murmurei – Sim Edward, eu entendo, mas eu não to apaixonada por você, aquilo na aula foi um surto. Apenas isso. E você não é irresistível – eu menti- você é bonitinho - eu corei e dei uma risadinha sem humor.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, e deu uma gargalhada, eu o fitei, curiosa.

- E você diz que não está apaixonada – ele bufou.

Fechei o vidro e dei a ré, deixando-o lá, com cara de paspalho. Eu não ia desistir daquele ruivo lindo e gostoso. Eu o queria pra mim, e eu sempre tinha tudo o que queria.


	4. 3 Preparativos

Geente. Obg pelos rewiews. Tem noção do que é um autor iniciante, na sua primeira fic, receber nos primeiros 5 minutos o primeiro rewiew? Eu quase tive um infarto. Maais um capitulo aí gente :D

** Espero que gostem.**

_**Vai fazer POV do Edward?**_

_** Talvez sim, talvez não. Depende, Se eu tiver inspirado, sim.**_

_** -**_

__** E agora, o capítulo:**

- Bella – Rose parecia estar cantarolando ao invés de me chamando – você sabe que eu sou do comitê de festas do colégio e aquele blábláblá todo né?

- Sei. Por que a pergunta? – perguntei, já morta de medo.

- Porque sábado nós teremos uma festa a fantasia, a qual esta loira que lhe fala organizou. Muahahaha.

Eu tinha medo quando a Rosalie dava essas risadas malignas.

- _Medo_ – foi o que eu murmurar.  
- Quando é a festa? – eu precisava me preparar psicologicamente, porque as festas de Rosalie eram uma coisa muito assustadora.

- Sábado – Rose respondeu alegremente, batendo palminhas – e então é melhor se preparar.

- Mas Rose, hoje é sábado. OMG. Eu nem me preparei. Eu nem tenho fantasia nem nada.

- Tem sim, tem aquela que eu te dei de aniversário.

A que ela me deu de aniversário. Nunca que eu usaria aquilo em público.

_Flashback on:_

_ - Feliz níver amiga – abraço abraço, beijo beijo – eu te trouxe um presentinho – eu olhei para a sacola de Rose, vi que tinha uma caixa. Medo. Pavor. Terror. Quando se tratava de presentes, Rose era digamos um pouquinho (lê-se muito) extravagante – espero que goste. É a sua cara._

_ Ela sorriu e eu peguei a caixa. Quando eu abri a caixa, meu deus, eu escancarei a boca, era tipo uma lingerie, de couro preto, cheia de tiras e tudo mais, e ainda tinha um chicote e uma máscara com orelhas de gatinho. Logo deduzi que era uma fantasia da mulher-gato. OMG. Aquilo chegava a ser bizarro. Quando que eu iria usar aquilo? Nunca. Essa era a resposta._

_ - Gostou amiga?_

_- Claro Rose. É perfeita. – menti, logo que ela fosse embora eu iria guardar aquilo num lugar onde eu nunca achasse._

_Flashback off._

- Eu não vou pro colégio com _aquela_ roupa. É sexy demais.

Rose deu uma gargalhada.

- A você vai com ela sim. Você tem que provocar os garotos. Deixa-los loucos.

Foi aí que a luz me iluminou. Provocar. É claro. Essa era a chave pra pegar Edward Cullen. Eu o provocaria até ele implorar de joelhos para ter pelo menos um selinho meu. Muahahaha. OMG. Eu to com medo de mim. Eu to ficando muito tempo com a Rosalie.

- Então O.K, Rose. Eu vou com a roupa. Mas você vai me ajudar com a maquiagem. Você sabe que pra essas coisas de maquiagem eu sou pior do que uma mula manca bêbada careca e caolha – nós duas rimos.

- Então ta. Vai pra minha casa hoje, ás 2:37.

- Por que 2:37?

- Porque Emmett vai ficar lá em casa até as 2:36 – Ela sorriu.

Revirei os olhos.

Ás 2:00, subi para meu quarto e coloquei a roupa. Tive vergonha até de me olhar no espelho.

Quando eu estava saindo ouvi a voz de meu pai, Charlie.

- Uau Bells – eu corei – vai para alguma casa de striptease? É melhor que não - ele riu – é melhor que não esteja – ele disse num tom mais sério.

- É claro que não – eu disse, ríspida – eu vou para uma festa à fantasia, essa roupa, hã, essa roupa foi a Rose que me deu de aniversário.

Como Charlie não disse mais nada, eu saí. Cheguei na casa de Rosalie exatamente ás 2:37, e vi Emmett saindo, um minuto atrasado.

Esperei ele sair com o carro dele e saí do meu carro e bati na porta da mansão de Rose. Ela chegou na porta em segundos.

- OK Bella Swan. Vamos ao processo de transformação.

E lá se foram horas e horas de tortura. Pentear, maquiar e etc.

Eram 6:30 e a festa começava ás 8:30.

Estávamos na cozinha, tomando café, até que bateram na porta. Será Emmett? Rose foi correndo atender, pensando a mesma coisa. Até que eu a ouvi gritar.

- Jasper! Alice! O que fazem aqui? Que bom ver vocês. Que saudades.

- Calma maninha – respondeu uma voz masculina. Peraí, maninha? Ela nunca falou que tinha um irmão – assim você nos mata.

Ouvi três risadas. Fui até lá pra ver. Eu tinha me esquecido que estava com a minha fantasia.

- UAU – falou um homem alto e com cabelo loiro que parecia miojo, e logo depois uma baixinha com cabelo espetado, com cara de fada, deu um tapinha nele – quem é essa garota? – ele perguntou, com os olhos arregalados.

- Hã, Jasper e Alice, essa é Bella Swan. Bella, esse é meu irmão Jasper, e a esposa dele, Alice Brandom.

- Prazer – murmurei corada da cabeça aos pés.

- Prazer – disse Jasper sorrindo.

- Muito prazer – disse Alice, correndo até mim, seus passos leves e ritmados pareciam os de uma bailarina, e me deu três beijinhos estalados.

- Rosalie, viemos morar uns tempos aqui com você. Espero que não se importe.

- Claro que não. Vai ser ótimo ter companhia.

Rose morava sozinha desde os 16 anos - hoje ela tinha 20 - porque seus pais morreram num acidente de carro.

Nós subimos, e eu enfim me olhei no espelho. Eu estava estonteante. Eu nunca fui o que pode ser chamada de linda. Mas Rose sim, ela estava linda, era uma versão sexy de coelhinha.

Saímos com o conversível vermelho de Rose. Quando passávamos na rua, as pessoas ficavam olhando, não sei se pra nós, ou pro carro.

Chegamos na festa. Quando eu olhei para Edward Cullen, ele estava, hã, não tem palavras para descrever como aquele garoto ruivo e gostoso estava. Ele estava fantasiado de...

N/A: Muahahaha, eu sou mal. Leiam o próximo capítulo e descubram do que ele estava vestido.

** Mandem rewiews façam um autor feliz. Quanto mais rewiews, mais rápido vem o capítulo. Chantagem básica, sabe como é.**


	5. 4 A Festa

**Já que é pra alegria geral dos meus leitores, ta aí um POV do Edward.**

Ele estava fantasiado de vampiro. Mas um tipo muito sensual de vampiro. Ele estava com uma camisa preta, meio coladinha. O peito escultural marcando, assim como a barriga tanquinho. Os braços deliciosamente musculosos estavam cobertos até o cotovelo, pois a camisa de mangas compridas estava dobrada. Ai que sonho de homem. Ele estava com uma capa preta e uma calça meio social. Usava maquiagem branca e uma daquelas dentaduras de plá ele me mordendo. Ai que delicia.

Assim que eu cheguei á festa, todos pararam de dançar para olhar a Rose e a mim.

P.O.V. Edward

__Eu estava na festa á fantasia, vestido de vampiro, eu achei essa fantasia legalzinha. Emmett estava vestido de urso. Será que ele nunca iria crescer?

- Hey, Eddiezinho – eu lhe lancei um olhar mortífero, odiava o apelido que ele tinha me dado - olha aquelas gostosas.

- Não me chama de Eddiezinho seu...

Me perdi nas palavras quando olhei para aquela garota. Eu não a conhecia. Achei que era uma novata. Ela era simplesmente linda. Com uma fantasia de mulher-gato. Muito sensual. Couro, chicote, máscara. Como Emmett disse, ela era _gostosa_. Eu ia falar com ela.

Percebi que Emmett não estava mais comigo. Ele estava num canto, beijando a coelha que chegou junto com a gatinha.

Fui falar com ela.

- Olá. Sou Edward Cullen. Se me permite o atrevimento – eu sabia escolher as palavras quando queria – sua beleza é estonteante. Dança comigo?

- Edward, por que você ta falando assim comigo? Ta me deixando confusa. Disse que não queria nada comigo, depois vem falando assim.

Reconheci a voz de Bella Swan.

- Bella? – Perguntei, confuso. Eu não me lembrava de que ela era tão bonita assim.

- Claro né, quem mais seria? A Madonna que não é.

Puxa, você está... bonitinha.

Ela deu uma gargalhada.

Quem é a boba apaixonada agora?

Ela devia estar ficando maluca. Eu, Edward Cullen. Apaixonado por Bella Swan. Eu mereço.

- Ha Ha, que engraçado Bella. Eu não estou apaixonado nem por você, nem por ninguém e ponto final.

- Edward controle-se. Eu sei que sou irresistível – disse ela imitando o que eu falei pra ela ontem – controle-se, para o bem da nação.

Revirei os olhos. Virei-me e fui para o outro lado da festa. Onde eu não poderia enxerga-la.

Se eu estava apaixonado, o que eu duvido muito, eu não cederia. Se eu me envolvesse com Bella Swan, eu iria magoa-la como sempre faço com todas as garotas, pois como Emmett diz, sou um galinha. Não consigo ficar com a mesma garota por muito tempo.

Mas eu podia apenas ficar com ela. Nada muito sério, sem me envolver. Eu podia não é?

P.O.V Bella

Aquilo foi cômico. Edward Cullen disse que minha beleza era estonteante. A Operação Provocação estava indo muito bem. Mas eu queria mais. Eu o queria por completo. Queria ele intensamente. Eu teria de ir mais a fundo. Eu teria que provocar ainda mais. Até que ele cedesse.

N/A : Como vcs perceberam o Edward já ta pensando em dar uns pegas na Bella. Mais rewiews, mais rápido vem o capitulo. Façam um autor feliz. ;D 


	6. 5 Transformação

Segunda-feira. Aula de trigonometria. Com _ele _sentado a menos de 30 cm de mim.

Eu ia por em prática a Operação Provocar-o-Gostoso-do-Edward-Cullen-até-ele-Implorar-de-Joelhos-pra-Ficar-Comigo.

Primeiro eu coloquei a mão na coxa dele. E comecei a alisá-la. Ai que homem perfeito. Que coxa perfeita. OMG. Até então ele pareceu não se importar. E então eu fui subindo a mão. Ai. Meu. Deus. Quando eu estava quase chegando _lá _**(n/a: eu não preciso dizer aonde né?) **ele colocou a mão em cima da minha, me olhou e ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Bella Swan, pode, por favor, tentar parar de me seduzir? Assim eu fico louco – ele sorriu.

- Ninguém está tentando te seduzir, Edward Cullen. É só carinho. E eu faço carinho em meus amigos – eu sorri – a não ser que você não seja meu amigo – eu fiz biquinho e tentei tirar a mão, ele a manteve ali.

- Se você jura que não vai dar uma de louca e me atacar de novo, tudo bem.

- Idiota – murmurei.

Eu fiquei alisando a coxa dele pelo resto da aula e ele nem se importou. Que droga. Eu teria que ser mais provocante. E para isso eu teria de pedir a ajuda de alguém que chegava a ser provocante demais.

-

- Rose, você precisa me ensinar a ser provocante, ao invés de ser uma menina tímida desse jeito.

- O.K. Bella. Mas eu não sei se vou conseguir sozinha. Vamos ter de pedir ajuda.

- Mas de quem? – pensamos por um tempo.

- Alice – dissemos as duas juntas.

Alice Brandom, a cunhada de Rosalie, era muito ligada nessas coisas de moda e tal. Ela chegava a ser obcecada. Nunca deixava Jasper vestir a mesma roupa duas vezes.

-

- Alice – Rose cantarolou – cunhadinha querida, precisamos de um favor seu. Não se preocupe. Eu se que você adora transformações.

- Ai. Oba. Oba. Oba – pulinhos pulinhos, palminhas palminhas – Quem é a vítima? Muahaha – essa não, Alice também estava passando tempo de mais com a Rose.

- Eu – levantei a mão.

- Ótimo. Eu sempre quis fazer a transformação em Bella, mas não sabia se ela iria querer.

- Claro que eu quero Alice. E eu quero o mais provocante possível.

E então começou a "tortura". Eu não _gostava_ muito daquilo. Era tudo apenas por Edward. O lindo. O gostoso. O anjo. O divino. O deus grego. O homem que eu mais desejei em toda minha vida. O homem que seria meu.

Passaram-se horas de tortura pra mim, e de divertimento para Rose e Alice.

Fomos ao shopping, compramos varias coisas curtas, decotadas e etc.

Quando cheguei em casa com mil e quinhentas sacolas de roupas, Charlie me olhou, espantado.

- Bella. Fazendo compras. É o apocalipse – gritou ele – fujam para as montanhas, protejam-se, mulheres, crianças e chefes da policia primeiro – ele deu uma gargalhada.

- Muito engraçado pai – lancei-lhe um olhar mortífero.

- Qual o motivo desse "acontecimento"?

- Rosalie Hale e Alice Brandom.

- Ah ta.

Charlie já conhecia Alice e sua obsessão.

Subi para o quarto para organizar as roupas em meu armário. Já tinha decidido o que vestiria no dia seguinte.

-

Quando cheguei na escola, estacionei bem ao lado do Volvo de Edward Cullen. Quando desci do carro sua boca escancarou. Eu estava com um vestido azul que ia até um pouco antes do meio da coxa, com um decote que quase mostrava até minha alma. E eu estava com uma sandália de salto agulha, que eu tive de treinar diversas vezes – a maioria mal-sucedida – até conseguir andar direito em cima daquilo.

- B-Bella? – ele perguntou, incrédulo.

Será que eu era assim tão feia? Sempre que eu me visto de modo diferente, ele não me reconhece.

- Sim Edward, sou eu. Bella.

- Puxa vida! Você esta... diferente.

- Obrigada, eu acho.

Seguimos juntos para a aula de trigonometria, minha primeira aula. Ele não parava de olhar para meus peitos. Ótimo. A Operação Provocar-o-Gostoso-do-Edward-Cullen-até-ele-Implorar-de-Joelhos-pra-Ficar-Comigo estava funcionando. Na aula, fiquei sentada o mais próximo possível dele, permitindo que minha coxa ficasse colada com a dele. Ele estava ficando louco. Logo ele desistiria.

Assim que terminou a aula nos despedimos.

- Bom, vejo você mais tarde – despedi-me dando um beijo estalado em sua bochecha.

- Claro – disse ele com cara de confuso.

Assim o restante da manhã passou rápido. Quando bateu o sinal para irmos embora, subi em meu carro e ouvi uma batida na janela.

Baixei o vidro e dei de cara com Edward.

- Hã, oi Bella. Eu queria saber se você não gostaria de, sei lá, tipo ir ao cinema. Comigo.

- Tipo um encontro?

- Se você quiser, sim.

Tive uma sensação de déjà vu. Edward parado do lado de fora do meu carro. Só que da outra vez ele estava me dando um fora e não me convidando pra sair.

- Claro. Me pegue as 8:00 na minha casa. Não se atrase.

- Tudo bem.

Fui pra casa correndo e tomei um banho. Chamei Rose para me ajudar com o cabelo e a maquiagem. Coloquei uma saia jeans tão curta que parecia um cinto. E uma blusa muito decotada, em um tom claro de verde.

Charlie achava que eu ia estudar na casa de Rosalie. Achei melhor poupa-lo da verdade, para que não tivesse um infarto ou um derrame cerebral.

Ás 8:00 em ponto, Edward buzinou na frente da minha casa. Era a hora da verdade.

**N/A: Já tenho os caps 6 e 7 na cabeça. Mandem rewiews que eu fico feliz e escrevo mais feliz.**


	7. 6 Encontro

_**Aviso: eu farei o maximo possível para postar pelo menos uma vez por semana, por causa do começo das aulas. Mas nem sempre será possível.**_

_**Agora o capitulo.**_

__ _**-**_

- Puxa Bella, você ta bonita. Ele disse, com um sorriso, assim que eu entrei no carro.

- Obrigada – Eu dei um sorrisinho e corei – posso saber aonde vai me levar, sr. Edward Cullen? – eu ergui uma sobrancelha.

- Primeiro num restaurante, e depois é surpresa – ele me lançou um olhar maligno. Medo.

- Você tem que me dizer. Ou eu vou embora.

- Por que tanta curiosidade?

- No caso de você me levar pro meio do mato, me estuprar e me esfaquear, eu quero estar preparada.

Ele deu uma gargalhada.

- Não, eu não vou fazer isso.

- Você promete? – fiz cara de cachorrinho sem dono.

- Prometo – ele disse com um tom debochado na voz.

Quando chegamos ao restaurante, ele abriu a porta pra mim. Entramos e eu pedi um ravióli de cogumelos **(n/a: sem criatividade total ¬¬')** e um refri, ele pediu o mesmo.

- E então, o que te levou a mudar de idéia sobre sair comigo? – perguntei.

- Não sei. Achei que seria legal. Além disso, você é uma mulher incrível.

Eu o olhei, pasma.

- Eu te amo Bella Swan. Casa comigo?

- Sim.

E então nos casamos e fomos felizes para sempre.

E foi aí que eu acordei.

Droga. Eu tinha dormido no carro.

- Chegamos Bella Adormecida. – ele debochou.

- Chato.

Entramos no restaurante e sentamos. A garçonete chegou e perguntou o que queríamos.

Eu pedi um ravióli de e um refri, ele pediu o , o sonho tava se realizando.

-E então, o que te levou a mudar de idéia sobre sair comigo? – perguntei, esperando que ele desse a resposta certa.

- Não sei. Achei que seria legal, sabe, sair de casa e essas coisas.

Droga. Ele deu a resposta errada.

Comemos e fomos para o carro.

- Agora vai me dizer pra onde vai me levar? – perguntei, esperançosa.

- Não – ele riu.

- Chato.

Ele foi dirigindo feito um louco. Acho que quase arranquei um pedaço do banco, de tão forte que segurei.

Até que chegamos um uma casa.

Na verdade casa era uma palavra que implica menos espaço.

Aquilo era uma mansão. E era uma mansão enorme.

- Essa é sua casa? – perguntei, chocada.

- Não, eu vou arromba-la – ele zombou.

Arregalei os olhos pra ele.

- Brincadeira, é minha casa sim.

- Achei que você morasse com seus pais e Emmett.

- Claro que não. Eu moro sozinho e Emmett também.

- Ata.

Entramos na casa. Nossa ela parecia maior ainda por dentro. Sentamos no sofá, perto da lareira, e ele ligou a tevê.

- Gostaria de uma taça de vinho senhorita? – ele perguntou com um sorrisinho malicioso.

- Claro cavalheiro – eu retribui o sorriso.

Ele trouxe o vinho. Eu tomei uma taça, e ele tomou o resto da garrafa. E foi assim com as outras quatro.

- Que tal um mergulho na piscina? – ele sugeriu.

- Claro – eu disse, iluminada com a idéia de ver Edward sem camisa.

Ele me deu um dos biquínis de sua mãe, que serviu perfeitamente. Depois ele me disse para espera-lo lá.

Quando cheguei na piscina, que era daquele tipo que tem luzes dentro, eu entrei nela. Nossa, a água era quente.

Assim que ele saiu da casa, eu quase tive um treco. Ele estava de _sunga_. PQP, ele era muito perfeito. O peito escultural e a barriga tanquinho complementavam a beleza de seu rosto. Quando me recuperei ele já estava na piscina, bêbado por sinal.

Ficamos nadando e conversando.

- E então Bella, já teve algum namorado?

Eu corei.

- O mais perto que tive disso foi um garoto que dividia merenda no colégio comigo. Tínhamos oito anos.

Ele riu.

Ficamos um tempo nos olhando, até que ele de aproximou e me beijou.

Ele devia estar muito bêbado. Ficamos nos beijando por uns dez minutos, até que ele parou me olhou nos olhos e sorriu, presunçoso. Eu retribui o sorriso, e ele me deu um selinho. Nossa era a realização de um sonho. Ah então era isso do que se tratava. Eu estava sonhando. Eu já devia saber.

Fiquei esperando eu acordar e nada. Será que não era um sonho? Será que ele me beijou de verdade? Será que eu morri e fui pro paraíso?

A resposta veio quando chegamos ao quarto e ele caiu desmaiado na cama. Com certeza era realidade. Escrevi um bilhete, e deixei ao lado dele.

_Edward, você ficou bêbado, entramos na piscina, saímos e você dormiu. Não se preocupe, eu peguei um táxi. Beijos, Bella._

Quando cheguei em casa, Charlie já estava dormindo. Tomei um banho e fui me deitar. Sonhei com Edward, pra variar.

No outro dia, recebi uma ligação de Rosalie.

_- Alô, Bella. Bella é você?_

- Sim Rose, sou eu.

_Desembucha._

E assim eu fiquei um tempão contando todos os detalhes, menos o beijo.

Mais tarde recebi outra ligação.

_- Bella, é você? –_ perguntou a linda voz do outro lado da linha

- Sim Edward, sou eu.

_- Só queria saber como você está._

- Bem. Edward, tenho que desligar, vou até a casa de Rosalie, ele quer me contar uma coisa.

- OK.

Desliguei, desci falei com Charlie e saí.

Assim que cheguei na casa de Rose, encontrei ela, Alice, Jasper e Emmett sentados no sofá.

- O que foi? – perguntei, curiosa.

Alice levantou e sorriu pra mim.

- Bella, como as férias de verão começam amanhã – eu tinha me esquecido completamente delas – eu, Jasper, Rose, Emmett – que já tinham assumido o namoro – Edward e você vamos acampar!

Eu fiquei chocada.

- Posso me opor?

- Não! – disseram Alice e Rosalie ao mesmo tempo.

- Então ta. O que eu tenho que levar?

- Roupas para três dias, repelente, um saco de dormir e dinheiro, porque nós vamos fazer uma vaquinha pra comprar comida.

- E barraca?

- Não se preocupe – disse Rosalie sorrindo – eu tenho barracas o suficiente.

Aquilo iria ser muito entediante. Mas pelo menos Edward estaria lá. E isso era muito bom. Eu podia invadir a barraca dele à noite. Isso sim seria bom.


	8. Me desculpem

_Calma, isso não é um capitulo, mas ele ta vindo, é que o pc deu pau daí num deu pra postar o cap. Sério leitores me desculpem, eu juro que vou postar uns dois caps esse findi. By: O Autor :D_


	9. 7 Acampamento Parte I

- Eu e Jasper ficaremos em uma barraca, Emmett e Rosalie em outra – Alice estava dividindo as barracas, pois iríamos acampar dali a duas horas – Bella, se importa de dividir uma barraca com Edward? Temos apenas três. Mas as barracas são bem espaçosas então você nem precisa olhar pra cara de bunda dele – Alice riu – Você aceita?

- Ta bom Alice. Eu fico na barraca com Edward.

Como eu não iria aceitar? Passar três dias numa barraca com o homem dos meus sonhos.

- Edward você aceita? – Alice fez cara de cachorrinho abandonado.

- Eu tenho escolha? É claro que não. Então pra que perguntar? Aceito né. Já que eu sou obrigado. – Ele riu. A risada de um anjo – Acho que eu consigo agüentar a chata da Bella por três dias. Se ela não tentar me agarrar, é claro. – Ele deu uma gargalhada.

Eu corei. E mostrei a língua.

- Já sou imune a você Edward Cullen. Eu tomei vacina.

Eu sorri pra ele. E ele sorriu de volta.

- Bom então já temos tudo o que precisamos: repelente, comida, água, sacos de dormir, barracas, um bote inflável, isqueiro pra fogueira, água, sabonete, xampu e roupas, muitas roupas.

- Alice, se vamos passar três numa ilha acampando, pra que vamos precisar de tantas roupas? – Disse Jasper com uma pontada de pavor no olhar quando olhou para as malas que Alice fez questão de arrumar pra todo mundo.

Acho que a obsessão de Alice por moda deixava Jasper com medo.

Alice riu e mostrou a língua pra ele.

- Para qualquer eventualidade seu chato. Tenho que estar sempre prevenida.

E ela se jogou nos braços de Jasper para um longo beijo.

Até que Emmett pigarreou e todos rimos.

- Bom já que temos tudo que precisamos é bom irmos cedo, para podermos aproveitar a ilha. – Ela sorriu maliciosamente para Emmett – E também o homem do barco já deve estar esperando.

Rosalie tinha alugado um barco para nos levar até a ilha. Um barco muito grande por sinal. Porque uma lancha não teria espaço para seis pessoas, todas as malas de roupas – que Alice insistia em levar – e mais as barracas e mantimentos.

Eu nunca tinha andando de barco na vida então essa seria uma experiência bem interessante. Eu só esperava não enjoar e vomitar na frente de Edward. Isso sim seria horrível.

Fomos eu, Rose e Alice num carro, e Edward, Jasper e Emmett em outro.

Assim que chegamos ao píer lá estava o homem nos esperando, assim como Rose falou.

Os garotos levaram as coisas para o barco enquanto nós embarcávamos. Assim que tudo e todos estavam no barco, partimos. Foram cansativas duas horas de viagem até a ilha. Pelo menos eu não vomitei.

Assim que chegamos na ilha, Rose pagou o homem do barco e foi embora.

OMG. Que linda era aquela ilha. Tinha o mar azul, a areia branquinha. Tinha uma grande floresta atrás da praia. A ilha era o lugar perfeito para fazer Edward se apaixonar por mim. Quando os garotos terminaram de armar as barracas, Rose foi fazer a comida, Emmett e Jasper foram fazer trilha, Alice estava deitada em sua barraca, ouvindo musica. Edward estava indo tomar banho de mar. E eu estava sentada na areia, olhando-o.

- Bella, já que você ta aí sem fazer nada, por que não vem tomar banho comigo. Se você não gosta de mar, podemos ir até um laguinho que tem no meio da ilha.

- Não, pra mim mar está bom. Vou botar meu biquíni.

Fiquei com vergonha de usar aquele biquíni na frente de Edward. Ele era daquele tipo que mostrava até a alma. E se Edward debochasse de mim? Eu não era uma garota do tipo que tem um corpo de arrasar.

Mas eu queria seduzi-lo, então teria que usar aquilo.

Coloquei o biquíni e saí da barraca.

Edward me olhou, boquiaberto.

Assim que percebeu que ele estava me olhando com cara de idiota, ele veio até mim.

- Corrida até a água no três.

- Mas Edward...

- Um dois e três.

E nós dois disparamos para a água. Ele ganhou, é claro.

Quando cheguei a água ele deu uma gargalhada.

- Puxa Bella, que velocidade. Você podia ser piloto de corrida.

Ele deu outra gargalhada.

- Idiota.

Joguei água nele. E assim começou uma longa guerra de água, a qual eu perdi. Que saco, ele era bom em tudo. Quando a guerra acabou, ele achou outra brincadeira.

- Vem Bella, sobe nas minhas costas. – Ele me chamou.

- Medo.

Eu subi nas costas dele e ele mergulhou, batendo os pés bem rápido.

Nós estávamos brincando de barquinho. Aquilo foi divertido.

Quando ele cansou, descansamos um pouco e brincamos de corrida na água.

O acampamento não estava sendo horrível como eu imaginei. Na verdade estava ótimo.

Nem percebemos quando escureceu. O tempo passa rápido quando eu estou com Edward.

Rose nos chamou para jantar.

Assim que terminamos de jantar sentamos em volta da fogueira. Uma cena típica de acampamento. Alice acabou dormindo no colo de Jasper. Emmett dormiu no colo de Rose, o que eu achei hilário. Edward estava sentado ao meu lado. E não passou disso.

Fomos deitar. Coloquei meu saco de dormir bem próximo ao de Edward, e ele não pareceu se importar.

Quando cai no sono tive um pesadelo. Sonhei que eu e Edward estávamos sentados juntos na beira da praia, de repente ele se levanta e diz:

_- Saia daqui Bella, você me dá nojo._

_ - Mas Edward, o que eu fiz? – eu respondi chorando._

_ Aí ele saiu correndo._

_ - Não Edward, não vá, – eu gritava mas ele continuava correndo._

Foi quando eu acordei, agarrada em Edward, com ele me olhando, de olhos arregalados.

- Calma Bella, eu não vou a lugar nenhum.

Ótimo, eu tinha falado dormindo.

- Eu sonhei que você estava pulando de um precipício – menti – por isso eu disse pra você não ir.

- Ah ta. Bella, importa-se se me soltar?

Eu ainda estava agarrada nele.

- Ah, me desculpe.

Tirei minha mão de cima dele, ele virou-se para o lado e voltou a dormir.

Droga. Isso era ruim. Eu tinha que parar com isso, ou Edward pensaria que eu sou louca. E achar que eu sou louca não ia me ajudar em nada a conquista-lo.

N/A: O acampamento será dividido em três capítulos. Cada um descrevendo cada um dos dias. Mandem rewiews e me façam feliz ;D


	10. 8 Acampamento Parte II

O resto da noite foi tranqüilo. Eu acho.

O amanhecer foi ainda mais tranqüilo. Os pássaros cantavam, o sol brilhava num céu lindo e sem nuvens, o qual eu via pela janela da barraca, e Edward estava deitado ao meu lado. O único problema era que ele ainda não era meu. Mas em breve ele seria. Muahaha.

Por sorte fui a primeira a acordar. Não queria que ninguém me visse despenteada e com cara de sono. Assim que eu abri os olhos dei de cara com um anjo ruivo dormindo angelicalmente ao meu lado. Me levantei sem fazer o mínimo de barulho e saí da barraca. O dia não estava nem quente nem frio. Estava perfeito.

A segunda a se levantar foi Rosalie, que foi direto fritar ovos para o café da manhã.

Logo depois foram Alice, Jasper e Emmett, que foram tomar o café. E por ultimo, porém mais importante, Edward. Ele ficava mais lindo com cara de sono e despenteado.

Quando todos terminaram de tomar café, fui para a beira da praia me sentar e olhar o mar. Fui seguida por Edward que sentou-se ao meu lado.

- Sabe, o dia está ótimo para fazer trilha. O Que você acha Bella? Quer ir fazer trilha comigo?

OMG. Edward e eu sozinhos no meio do mato. Quantas coisas podiam acontecer. Que sonho.

- Claro Edward. Seria ótimo. – Eu sorri pra ele. Ele sorriu de volta.

Ele se levantou e olhou para os outros que nos observavam.

- Alguém quer fazer trilha comigo e com Bella?

Vi que Emmett ia dizer alguma coisa, mas Rose lhe deu uma cotovelada. Alice limitou-se a apenas lançar um olhar sugestivo para Jasper.

- Bom já que ninguém quer ir, vamos apenas você e eu, Bella.

Lancei um olhar de agradecimento para Alice e Rosalie. Eu devia uma a elas.

Fomos até nossa barraca para arrumar as coisas para a trilha. Pegamos água, um pouco de comida, um mapa da ilha – que Edward achou na internet – e um celular no caso de nos perdermos. Edward achou essa idéia ridícula, mas eu achei melhor estar prevenida.

Trocamos de roupa e entramos floresta adentro. Edward era tão lindo quanto a floresta. Ambos tinham uma beleza fora do comum e que superava qualquer limite.

Edward era muito rápido na caminhada. Mas eu era uma lesma. Porém eu não senti que ele estava impaciente. Na verdade ele parecia se divertir

Entravamos cada vez mais na floresta, quando de repente Edward parou.

- Edward o que houve? – perguntei.

Edward não disse nada. Apenas abriu a mochila, pegou o mapa e começou a olhar.

- Bella, importa-se de subir nas minhas costas? Eu queria ir a um lugar, e na sua velocidade vamos chegar lá só amanhã. – Ele riu.

- Besta. Olha Edward, não sei se você agüenta a mochila e eu ao mesmo tempo.

Ele revirou os olhos e colocou a mochila pra frente.

- Apenas suba Isabella Swan.

Eu subi e ele saiu correndo. Puxa, ele era rápido. Fiquei enjoada.

Fiquei de olhos fechados o tempo inteiro.

- Chegamos. – Disse ele.

Abri os olhos. Nossa, diante de nós se estendia uma linda campina.

- Uau Edward. Que lugar lindo.

- Eu sei. – Disse ele, maravilhado.

Nos deitamos no meio daquela linda campina. Ficamos alguns minutos imóveis, até que ele se virou e olhou pra mim.

- Sabe Bella, eu gosto de você.

- Gosto de você também Edward.

- Mas eu gosto de você de um jeito especial Bella. Não é do mesmo que eu gosto de Rose ou Alice. Eu te amo Bella.

Eu queria gritar. Consegui! Edward me amava! Meu plano deu certo! Viva!

Mas eu apenas consegui olhar pra baixo, corar e sussurrar:

- Eu também amo você Edward.

E ele me beijou. Aquele momento foi mais que perfeito. Nós dois, deitados naquela linda campina, nos beijando, com declarações de amor recém feitas.

Até que ele se afastou de mim.

- Bella eu acho que não deveríamos nos envolver.

- Ah pelo amor de deus Edward Cullen. Porque você sempre estraga tudo?

- Bella, eu te amo, mas você merece alguém melhor do que eu.

- Edward, você é lindo, legal, inteligente, lindo e é lindo também. Eu te amo e eu quero ficar com você porra. Será que é tão difícil entender? Eu te amo cara, sempre te amei, desde a primeira vez que eu te vi. Será que você não percebe? E-U T-E A-M-O. Eu quero ficar com você, quero casar com você, ter filhos com você, ficar velha ao seu lado. – Eu já estava gritando e chorando.

Ele ficou uns cinco minutos me olhando, de boca aberta.

- Bella, eu acho que deixei isso ir longe demais, é melhor irmos embora para o acampamento.

Levantei prontamente e seguimos para o acampamento. Dessa vez não fui nas costas dele. Fomos caminhando bem lentamente. As lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto até chegarmos ao acampamento.

Rose viu que eu estava chorando e logo foi correndo me abraçar.

- O que houve Bells? Não chore.

- É o Edward, primeiro ele disse que me amava, depois a gente se beijou, daí ele disse que a gente não devia se envolver, daí eu comecei a gritar e chorar e... Ai foi horrível – eu disse, soluçando.

- Aquele desgraçado. – Disse Rosalie lançando um olhar mortífero para Edward.

- Deixa Rose.

- Deixa Rose uma ova! Ele não pode te iludir desse jeito e depois falar isso. Eu vou lá falar com ele.

Nisso Rose me largou e foi correndo até Edward e começou a gritar:

- Escuta aqui senhor gostosão-que-gosta-de-iludir-meninas-inocentes se você fizer a Bella sofrer de novo, você vai se ver comigo. E não importa se você é meu cunhado ou não. Eu te mato. Eu juro que mato.

- E ela mata mesmo. – Disse Emmett, com que ele nunca vira _aquela_ Rosalie antes.

Edward apenas assentiu.

Depois disso o resto do dia foi normal. Alice e Jasper ficaram sentados num canto comigo, conversando. Edward ficou deitado na barraca isolado. Rose e Emmett foram tomar banho no laguinho lá quase do outro lado da ilha.

Rose fez a janta. Depois da janta fui deitar, seguida por Edward.

Assim que cheguei a barraca, deixei meu saco de dormir o mais longe possível do de Edward.

Ele colocou o saco do lado do meu.

- Bella podemos conversar?

**N/A: Como prometido, dois caps num findi. A conversa de Edward e Bella é só no próximo e ultimo cap do acampamento, depois eles voltam pra casa e muitas coisas vão acontecer. ****Muahahaha. Mandem rewiews please.**


	11. Acampamento Parte III

- Conversar pra que Edward? Pra você me dizer o quanto você é bom demais pra mim? Ou pra me fazer berrar e chorar feito uma louca? Ou quem sabe pra me fazer ir embora daqui de uma vez, agora mesmo?

**- **Bella, acalme-se! Eu só queria dizer que eu desisto.

- Desiste de que Edward Cullen? De me atormentar? De me fazer de boba? De me fazer chorar feito uma criancinha?

- Não é nada disso. Eu desisto de resistir a você. Lembra-se de quando você me beijou feito uma louca no meu primeiro dia de aula?

Eu estava me esforçando para não me lembrar daquele dia. Como eu não respondi, ele continuou.

- Lembra que eu fui falar com você e disse que você não iria resistir ao meu charme e tal? Mas acho que fui eu que não consegui resistir a você. Bella eu me entrego. Sou seu se quiser.

Fiquei boquiaberta. Como assim sou seu se quiser? Isso era um pedido de namoro? Ou será que ele só estava debochando de mim? Será que Edward seria capaz de fazer isso? Decidi testar?

- Você não está debochando de mim, está Edward? Porque se estiver pare com isso agora.

- Não estou debochando de você Bella. Eu nunca faria isso com você. Eu realmente te amo. Eu quero ficar com você, quero casar com você, ter filhos com você, ficar velho ao seu lado. – Ele repetiu o que eu disse pra ele hoje à tarde. Quando eu dei o ataque.

- Prove. – eu o desafiei.

- O que?

- Eu disse prove. Prove que não está debochando de mim, e me iludindo de novo. Para que eu não tenha outro ataque.

- Você quer uma prova. Ta aqui a sua prova.

Ele abriu o saco de dormir dele, rolou um pouco para o lado, me agarrou – quase como um tarado agarraria uma garotinha indefesa, e eu adorei por sinal – e me beijou louca e urgentemente. Eu agarrei seus cabelos, puxando-o pra mim. Parecia que ele estava se segurando todo esse tempo, e então estava liberando tudo. E eu queria mais. Rolei para cima dele, beijando-o ainda mais intensamente. Ele me tirou de cima dele, me olhou e arregalou os olhos.

- Puxa, eu não conhecia essa Bella tarada.

Corei e dei uma risadinha sem-graça.

- Desculpe. – sorri.

- Eu quero mais.

Ele tirou a camisa e me agarrou de novo. Eu podia me acostumar com a idéia de Edward me agarrando. Eu queria me acostumar com aquilo. Ele levantou a minha blusa e acariciou minha barriga. Fiquei arrepiada. Eu nunca tinha tido tanta intimidade com um garoto. Na verdade eu nunca tinha tido intimidade com um garoto. Tirei minha blusa. Eu queria mais Edward. Queria o máximo possível. Aquela seria minha primeira vez. Tinha que ser inesquecível e, acima de tudo, tinha que ser com Edward.

- Tem certeza que quer fazer isso Bella? Não quero te pressionar. Eu posso esperar.

- Cala a boca Edward. Pare de ser tão gentil. Eu não mereço tudo isso. Apenas me beija e deixe rolar ok?

Continuamos a nos agarrar e ele tirou a bermuda. Eu coloquei as mãos em suas coxas e apertei com força. Ele era todo meu short e deixei que ele tirasse o restante de minhas roupas. Tirei sua cueca – ele era ainda mais perfeito nu – e o resto é história. **(N/A: eu ia por lemons mais faltou criatividade, i'm sorry D:)**

Foi maravilhoso.

Nem percebemos quando amanheceu. Dormi logo depois que terminamos.

- Acorda Bella, já são 11 da manhã.

Abri os olhos e dei de cara com Edward, abraçado em mim, me olhando com um lindo sorriso torto.

Lembrei-me da noite anterior e sorri.

- Amo você.

Ele me abraçou mais forte.

- Eu amo muito você.

Nos beijamos.

- É melhor levantarmos, ou vão pensar que morremos. – Dei uma risadinha.

Edward levantou e se vestiu. E eu fiz o mesmo.

Assim que saímos da barraca Edward passou o braço em volta da minha cintura e beijou minha testa.

- Ai. Meu. Deus. – Alice deu um gritinho e veio correndo até mim, me puxou e saiu correndo, segurando meu braço. No caminho ela pegou o braço de Rose.

- Bella Swan. Me conta tudo AGORA! – Alice exigiu.

- Ai garotas foi maravilhoso. Primeiro ele disse que queria conversar, depois me agarrou, me beijou e ficamos assim por um tempo, daí tiramos a roupa e... Rolou. – eu sorri.

- Ai que lindo. Mas e ai ele foi gentil ou foi selvagem? – A curiosa agora era Rose.

- Ele é super gentil. Foi tudo muito calmo e tranqüilo. Ele até perguntou se eu queria aquilo mesmo. Ele disse que se eu quisesse, ele poderia esperar. Ai foi muito romântico.

- Mas vocês tão namorando? Ou foi só uma ficada?

Eu ainda não tinha pensado nisso. Mas acho que estávamos namorando sim. Ontem a noite foi mais do que uma "ficada".

- Não sei. Não conversei com Edward ainda.

- Ah ta. Então vamos voltar pra você conversar com Edward e depois nos contar tudo ok?

- Vocês são duas fofoqueiras hein?

- Sim – responderam as duas ao mesmo tempo.

Voltamos ao acampamento e como prometido, fui conversar com Edward, que estava sentado, sem camisa, conversando com Emmett e Jasper.

- Edward pode vir aqui um minuto?

- Claro meu amor. - Ele sorriu e veio em minha direção.

Óóin ele me chamou de meu amor. Que lindo. Que fofo. OMG como ele pode ser tão gostoso? E é todo meu. Pelo menos eu acho. Vamos ver agora.

Fomos a um canto da praia e sentamos.

- Edward a gente tá namorando? Na verdade quem quer saber são as meninas.

- Ah, então você não quer saber? Então eu vou la e falo pra elas e não para você.

Botei a língua para ele.

- Seu chato. Eu quero saber também, mas para mim não importa. Desde que você esteja do meu lado sempre, e que seja meu e só meu, não importa que você seja meu namorado, meu ficante, meu noivo, meu marido, meu amante, meu casinho – pisquei para ele – não importa. O que importa é que eu te amo e quero você, não importa como.

Ele me beijou. Foi tão lindo.

- Quer que eu faça um pedido formal na frente de todo mundo?

Corei. Como não respondi, ele continuou.

- Então tá, depois da janta eu faço o pedido. – Ele piscou.

OMG. Eu ia morrer.

Eu estava comendo bem devagar a janta que Alice havia preparado. Estava delicioso. Assim que todos terminaram a janta – inclusive eu, que Edward ficou esperando acabar de comer – e estavam se levantando para ir deitar Edward chamou todos.

- Pessoal, esperem, por favor, quero dizer uma coisa.

OMG. É agora, pensei.

- Bom todos vocês sabem que eu estou perdidamente apaixonado pela Bella. Então agora eu quero que vocês sejam testemunhas desse amor.

- Ah vocês não vão transar na nossa frente né? Porque eu não trouxe a câmera e...

- Cala a boca Emmett. Claro que não vamos transar aqui. Continuando – ele se ajoelhou na minha frente, que lindo – Bella, quer namorar comigo?

Corei inteiramente. Eu queria ser um avestruz para poder enterrar minha cabeça na terra. Eu queria ter uma faca para poder enfiar no meu peito.

Ouvi as garotas dando gritinhos e dizendo para os garotos ao mesmo tempo " Porque você não é que nem o Edward? " eu achava engraçada aquela mania das duas de falarem ao mesmo tempo. Mas às vezes era irritante.

- Q-q-q-que... ro.

Então ele se levantou e me beijou. Foi tão lindo. Com certeza eu tinha achado o homem perfeito.

Assim que Edward me largou Rose e Alice vieram correndo mas foram empurradas por Emmett que me deu um abraço de urso.

- Cunhadinha. – E ele deu uma gargalhada.

- Emmett... Não... Respiro... Costelas... Quebrando... Vendo... Luz... Branca... Apagando... Morrendo.

Emmett me soltou para meu alivio.

Arfante, dei um tapa em seu braço musculoso.

- Emmett, eu não sou forte assim. Pelo amor de deus, não faça mãos isso. Da próxima vez eu posso não resistir.

Todos riram e Emmett piscou para mim.

- E então Bells, responda o que todos querem saber, o Eddie é bom de cama?

Corei e Edward deu um soco no estomago de Emmett.

- Que foi? Eu só perguntei o que todos queriam saber.

- Vai se foder Emmett. – Mandei.

- Ok, ok, isso é tudo muito lindo, mas agora vamos deixar o casal em paz ok? – Falou Jasper.

- Boa noite para todos – Disse Alice indo se deitar com Jasper.

Assim todos foram se deitar, inclusive Edward e Eu.

Deitamos juntinhos, nos abraçamos e nos beijamos.

- Te amo minha namorada – Sussurrou Edward em meu ouvido.

Me arrepiei.

- Te amo meu namorado. Meu e só meu. – Sussurrei de volta.

- Para sempre, meu amor.

Voltamos a nos beijar. Aquela noite ia ser longa e boa, muito boa.

**N/A: Gente me desculpe por todo esse tempo sem postar. Vou contar uma triste historia real: O meu pc quebrou, daí eu tive que mandar arrumar, daí quando o pc chegou, um caminhão fdp passou e arrebentou o fio da minha internet. ¬¬º Daí eu esperei um tempão pro tiozinho vim e arruma os trecos. Daí eu tive que redigitar todo esse cap, e fim. :D**

** Gostaram do cap? Mandem rewiews ;D**


End file.
